


So Far Away

by ParagonHope



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lena has the worst nightmare, Like 98 percent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonHope/pseuds/ParagonHope
Summary: Based on the song So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold. I had this idea after I told Kat that it was a supercorp angst song and now here we are.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	So Far Away

It was said that Kara didn't survive the crisis. Lena didn't want to believe it. Kara couldn't be gone. She just couldn't.

_Never feared for anything_

Kara always made people believe that she feared nothing. That nothing could phase her, she was Supergirl after all.

Lena knew otherwise. She would know, Kara even told her herself that she feared that she would lose Lena and that she didn't want to lose her and at that moment in time Lena realized that she didn't want to lose Kara either.

_Saw beyond what others see_

Since day one Kara always believed in Lena. When everyone saw her as a Luthor, Kara saw her as Lena, just Lena. She saw beyond the last name and saw someone that truly wanted to do good in the world. That's one of the reasons why she loved her so much.

_I tried to heal your broken heart/With all that I could_

Looking back, Lena realized how hard Kara tried to fix their friendship after what happened at the Fortress. How Kara tried to talk to her not fight her. How she refused to call her a villain when everyone else had essentially already marked her as one. Lena started to cry at the fact that no matter how much she pushed her away Kara was always there. For her.

_Will you stay away forever?_

Even though Lena had started to process that maybe Kara was really gone she still hopes that one day Kara will land on her balcony and give her the biggest hug and never let her go. She missed her hugs. Those hugs made Lena feel so good and now she might never get one from Kara ever again. Lena still spends her nights staring at her balcony hoping that she'll return.

_The truth is so cold_

After three months Lena finally accepted it. Kara was gone. She risked everything and it cost her her life and now Lena was left alone once again. No one to be there for her. No one to hug her. No one to have lunch dates with. No one. Lena started to cry and there was no end in sight.

_Now and then I try to find/A place in my mind/Where you can stay/You can stay awake forever_

Lena had the idea that she could talk to Kara in VR. It was the only way she could try to cope. So she grabbed her VR lenses and entered the VR world and there she was. There was Kara. Her hero.

She practically raced over to her and hugged her so tightly.

"Lena what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm just really happy to see you." Tears falling down quickly. "I had a really bad day."

"Tell me all about it."

So Lena told her a story of long board meetings and how a lab experiment had gone wrong and 'Kara' immediately tried to make her feel better by saying. "I'm sure it's nothing the world saving genius can't solve."

That's when it hit her. That was the moment that Lena realized that this wasn't right. Yes she missed Kara so much but Kara wouldn't want her to do this.

"End simulation." The button didn't show up

"Lena what are you talking about?"

End simulation!" Practically sobbing as she was hoping that the exit would present itself. All she saw however was 'Kara' right in front of her with worry in her eyes.

"Lena what's wrong?"

"Kara please don't make this harder." Tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Lena I'm sorry for whatever I did." Hugging her which only made Lena cry harder

As they were hugging the button the leave finally showed up. "I love you Kara." Pressing the button to leave immediately after saying those words.

Lena sat up and started to cry her heart out. She loves Kara and now she's not here for her to know.

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

Lena didn't know what to do now. How could she? The one person she loves is gone. The one person that cared for her was gone and she now has to live without her. No longer was Kara's sunny smile. No longer was Kara there to protect her. No longer was Kara there to cheer her up when she was having a bad day. Now everyday seemed bad. Everyday was another day without Kara.

_Lay away a place for me/Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way/To live eternally_

Lena often dreamed about Kara. It was both a haunting and a blessing. She got to see Kara again, only to wake up in a world without her. She couldn't help but think. Was Kara waiting her? Was she waiting for her on the side? She hopes that she is, Lena had no intentions on finding out soon but she couldn't help but wonder.

_And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay/When I have so much to say and you're so far away_

A year after she was gone Lena finally went to visit Kara's grave. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She'd been avoiding it ever since she accepted that Kara was gone. Worried that she would do something that she would regret later.

So she was, in front of Kara, well the closest thing to her. "Hi Kara," Tears flowing down her face. "It hasn't been easy without you. I miss you so much. I miss your smile, I miss your hugs, I miss everything about you. I uh- I dont know what to do without you. I've.... I've been trying to help to city even more now. I don't know how you managed to help the city and report at the same time. "Smiling as she remembered all the times Kara would save the city and release a piece for CatCo on the same day. "I'm sorry Kara, I'm sorry for how I acted, I'm sorry for lashing out. I'm sorry for not listening. There's so much I want to tell you, I wish I could've told you. I don't even know where to start. You didn't want to lose me but I ended up losing you. I love you Kara."

"Lena." 

She quickly turned around only to find no one. "Must be my mind messing with me."

"Lena."

There it was again.

"Lena."

Lena was starting lose it. "What's happening to me?"

"Lena." 

She woke up.

"Lena are you alright?"

"Kara?" She held Kara tightly.

"Lena is everything ok?"

"I had a nightmare." Tears flowing "You were gone and it was so horrible."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Comforting Lena by holding her tightly. "I promised you that and I plan to keep that promise forever."

"Promise?"

Kara kissed her. "I promise."

_And I need you to know_

"I love you Kara."

"I love you too Lena."

**Author's Note:**

> Angst really isn't my strong suit but I felt the need to write this.


End file.
